


And Watching, With Eternal Lids Apart

by silverviln



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, They're cute, they just wanna play volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverviln/pseuds/silverviln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this post: http://kagehinaass.tumblr.com/post/139435523866/i-love-the-way-kageyama-gets-surprised-by-hinatas</p><p>You know that expression Kageyama does sometimes (he only ever does it whilst looking @ Hina.......)</p><p>Yeah. It's sweet. so i wrote about it. cool</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Watching, With Eternal Lids Apart

Hinata burst open the gym doors, heading to the changing rooms. Practise had gone well. It was easy to tell, really. The amount of spikes he made without being blocked, the cheers from the rest of the team, the little leaps he felt from deep within his chest. They were all indicators. But the only thing that really let Hinata know just how well he was performing was something else. Something so rare that made Hinata’s blood run with a new ecstasy. Pumping him up, making him fly that little bit further. 

Whenever he hit a toss that was maybe a bit too high, too fast, it was there. Whenever he exceeded the towering height of tsukishima, it was there. Whenever he scored the final point, securing the team’s victory, it was there. Kageyama’s expression. One of predominately shock, but mixed with something else; wonder, maybe awe. 

His usual cool glaze unsettles, as if a storm had arrived, disrupting the steady waters. His eyes widen, his brows furrow, creating these little crinkles that surface beneath each bottom lid which remind Hinata of the veins in a leaf. 

He shrinks back into himself. After a glimpse of eye contact with Hinata, Kageyama proceeds to look at hands, then the floor. He doesn’t congratulate him, but that’s okay. Hinata knows. 


End file.
